Operation of New Radio (NR) requires the transmission of various control information from the wireless device (e.g., User Equipment (UE)) to the network. Examples of such Uplink Control Information (UCI) are Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) Acknowledgements (ACKs), Channel State Information (CSI), and Scheduling Request (SR). The UCI can be transmitted on a separate control channel (e.g., occurring either at the end of the slot interval or during the slot interval), or the UCI can be multiplexed with data and transmitted on a data channel. For example, the separate control channel could be a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH). As another example, the data channel could be a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH), e.g., supporting “UCI on PUSCH.”